Rodrigo!
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Opern fic, Verdis Don Carlos, was geschieht, nachdem der geheimnisvolle Mönch Carlos in das Grabmal zieht, SlashWarnung


**"Rodrigo !"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Die Jungs gehören Verdi und du Locle, vielleicht noch Schiller, aber auf jeden Fall einander._

_Per marito mio,_

_dessen Posa ich so gerne gesehen hätte, als ich dieses schrieb. Inzwischen habe ich..._

Der Mönch zerrte den vollkommen verwirrten Don Carlos, den Infanten Spaniens, in das Grabmal Karls V. hinein. Dort legte er Carlos die Hand auf den Mund, eine Hand mit langen, schlanken Fingern, die in dem Infanten Erinnerungen weckte an bessere Tage.

Der Mönch schlug seine Kapuze zurück.

Trotz der Hand, die seinen Mund verschloß, schrie Carlos laut auf. Ein Geist! Er stand zweifellos einem Geist gegenüber, aber nicht, wie er geglaubt hatte, dem seines Großvaters. Er hatte gesehen, wie sein Freund, sein Geliebter, erschossen wurde, er hatte den Sterbenden in seinen Armen gehalten, er hatte an seiner Leiche geweint...

"Ich bin es wirklich, Carlos," flüsterte der Geist mit der Stimme seines Freundes. "Versprichst du, nicht zu schreiben, wenn ich die Hand fortnehme?"

Carlos nickte noch immer ungläubig. "Bist du aus dem Grab auferstanden, um mich zu retten?"

"Haben wir uns nicht Treue über den Tod hinaus geschworen?" Der Geist mit Rodrigos Gesicht und Stimme lächelte liebevoll. "Wir müssen fort von hier. Lange wird das Entsetzen der Wachen nicht mehr andauern, und ich habe mich so bemüht, dich zu retten, daß es bedauerlich wäre, wenn alles umsonst gewesen wäre."

Er führte Carlos zu einer kleinen Pforte an der Rückseite des Grabmales, die in die Sakristei mündete. Von dort gelangten sie durch den Klostergarten zu einer Kutsche, die am Schlag ein Wappen trug, das Carlos erschaudern ließ. "Das ist die Kutsche des Großinquisitors," stieß er hervor.

"Eben," entgegnete der Geist. "Es wird niemand wagen, sie anzuhalten, wenn du die Vorhänge geschlossen hältst." Etwas unsanft stieß er den Infanten ins Innere des Wagens, schloß die Tür und schwang sich auf den Kutschbock.

Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung, und Carlos beschloß, nicht weiter über seine übernatürliche Rettung nachzudenken. Rodrigos Liebe zu ihm war so stark, daß sie ihn auch noch im Tode beschützte, wie sein Freund auch im Leben immer an seiner Seite gewesen war. Das erschien ihm so folgerichtig, daß weiteres Nachdenken überflüssig war.

Als der Wagen nach einer Ewigkeit zum Halten kam, hatte Carlos jegliches Zeit- und Orientierungsgefühl verloren. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

"Oh, Gott, ich habe nicht daran geglaubt, daß es gutgehen würde," seufzte Rodrigo Marquis von Posa erleichtert auf.

"Rodrigo, du lebst!" brachte Carlos mühselig heraus. Was da vor ihm stand, konnte kein Geist sein.

"Ja, mein Carlos, ich lebe, wir beide sind am Leben." Rodrigo hatte die Mönchskutte abgelegt und trug ein einfaches Lederwams, Reithosen und -stiefel. "Laß uns hineingehen." Er reichte Carlos, der jetzt endgültig an seinem Verstand zweifelte, die Hand und half ihm aus dem Wagen. Sie befanden sich vor einer kleinen Finca. "Sie gehört dem früheren Kammerdiener meines Vaters, der mir treu ergeben ist."

Carlos folgte seinem Freund wie ein verängstigtes Hündchen ins Innere der Finca. Dort setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und blickte gleichzeitig bittend und auffordern zu seinem Retter auf.

Dieser schien sich ein wenig unbehaglich zu fühlen. "Ich fürchte, ich schulde dir eine Erklärung," begann Rodrigo ein wenig unsicher. Als Carlos nichts erwiderte, fuhr er fort: "Du warst in Gefahr, seit du von der Universität zurückgekehrt bist, nein, eigentlich schon seit Fountainebleau. Und, so sehr ich dich liebe, mein Freund, muß ich dir sagen, du hast dich auch nicht gerade benommen, als wolltest du dich und deine Position am Hofe sichern. Deine offensichtlichen Blicke für die Königin, die Nacht mit der Eboli im Garten und schließlich dein Verhalten bei dem Autodafé in Valladoid, das war nicht sonderlich durchdacht. Ich mußte dich davor bewahren, den König zu töten, es hätte dich umgebracht, und niemand hätte einen Vatermörder auf dem Thron geduldet. Ich bin fast gestorben, Carlos, als ich dir den Degen abnahm, die Art, wie du mich angesehen hast...

Kurz darauf kam es zu einem Vorfall beim König. Ich hatte sein Vertrauen gewonnen, um dich zu schützen, jetzt mußte ich es aus dem gleichen Grund wieder verlieren, das wurde mir in diesem Moment klar. Ich war bereit, mein Leben für dich zu opfern, um dich zu schützen, um dich für Spanien zu bewahren, doch plötzlich fragte ich mich, ob es wirklich notwendig war, daß ich starb. Vielleicht gab es ja einen anderen Weg. Ich wußte nicht, wann der König mein Leben beenden lassen würde, ich mußte ihm jedoch auf jeden Fall zuvorkommen. Ich bat Graf Lerma, einen Freund unserer Sache, um Hilfe. Ich lud ein Gewehr mit nicht ausreichend Pulver, so daß ein Schuß nur einen Knall verursacht, nichts weiter. Dann ließ ich mich von Lerma in deinem Kerker ‚erschießen'."

Zum ersten Mal reagierte Carlos auf die Erzählung. Er hob den Kopf und starrte Rodrigo fassungslos und schmerzerfüllt an.

Der Marquis hatte diesen Blick von Anfang an gefürchtet, doch er sprach weiter. "Ich spielte dir den Sterbenden vor. Dein Weinen hätte mir fast das Herz gebrochen, aber ich konnte dich nicht einweihen. Dein Vater weinte auch, ich habe das eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten.

Und dann hat Lerma meine ‚Leiche' fortgebracht.

Von da an habe ich dich nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Ich hatte dir die Anweisung gegeben, nach San Yuste zu gehen, ebenso der Königin. Aber auch dem König spielte ich diese Information zu. Ich wußte, daß ich in San Yuste die Möglichkeit haben würde, dich zu retten. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie viel Beifall ich früher geerntet habe, wenn ich deinen Großvater nachahmte? Ich habe sogar dich, bevor wir uns wiedersahen, als ich aus Flandern zurückkehrte, in San Yuste damit getauscht. Vorhin waren alle so erschrocken, die Stimme des Kaisers zu hören, daß ich dich unbemerkt aus Madrid fortbringen konnte."

Bei Rodrigos letzten Worten hatte Carlos sich erhoben. Er trat auf seinen Freund zu, holte aus und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht. "Du hast mich getäuscht, du hast mir nicht vertraut, du hast mich glauben lassen, du seiest tot."

"Verzeih mir," flüsterte Rodrigo und fühlte sich elend. Seine Wange brannte von dem Schlag, weniger durch den Schmerz als durch die Demütigung.

"Wie konntest du das tun? Wie konntest du zusehen, wie meine Tränen um dich auf deinen Körper fielen?" schrie Carlos, packte Rodrigo bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn heftig. "Du hättest es mir sagen müssen."

"Dann hätte niemand an meinen Tod geglaubt," erklärte Rodrigo mit erstickender Stimme. "Du bist kein sehr überzeugender Schauspieler."

"Ich habe geglaubt, du seiest tot, ich hätte dich für immer verloren." Carlos' Schütteln ging langsam in Schluchzen über. Schließlich brach er tränenüberströmt an Rodrigos Schulter zusammen. Dieser hielt ihn fest, umklammerte ihn, als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen. Er wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind und war selbst voller Glück erfüllt, seine große Liebe wieder umarmen zu können.

Wie von selbst fuhren Rodrigos Hände durch Carlos' schwarzes Haar und glitten dann tiefer.

Carlos hob den Kopf, legte seine Arme um Rodrigos Nacken und zog dessen Kopf zu sich herunter. Dann küßte er ihn auf den Mund. "Ich liebe dich," flüsterte der Infant, als er wieder sprechen konnte. "Ich liebe dich doch so sehr."

Rodrigo machte sich am Hemd seines Prinzen zu schaffen. "Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben," erwiderte er, um dann festzustellen, daß es unter diesen Umständen wohl nicht der richtige Schwur war. "Unsere Liebe hat den Tod bereits überdauert. Jetzt kann uns nichts mehr trennen."

Sie sanken zusammen auf den Fußboden, um den Körper des anderen zu erkunden, was sie früher schon so häufig getan hatten. Aber dieses Mal war es anders, da es den Beginn eines neuen Lebens markieren würde.

"Was werden wir jetzt tun? Wohin werden wir jetzt gehen?" fragte Carlos viel später, sich wie früher immer dem Rat und der Führung des Älteren anvertrauend.

"Wir werden nach Flandern gehen und dort das Feuer der Freiheit entzünden," antwortete Rodrigo entschlossen und wickelte sich eine von Carlos' schwarzen Locken um den Finger. "Und dann, dann wartet in Madrid ein Thron auf dich, Geliebter."

Mit Dank meinem Phantomschwesterchen für die Idee


End file.
